Oh Sweet Tart!
by GGKaulitz
Summary: They boys of Tokio Hotel have a little trouble when Tom Kaulitz gets some sweet tarts from Bill and He plays with Fire! After all that we look into the boys night. Tom and his onenight stands. "Oh dear here we go again!"


_Hey disclaimer: Don't own anything!

* * *

_

Today I lit a sweet tart on fire. But it didn't go to well.

"Tomi! I got the sweet tarts you wanted!" Tom's eyes glanced over to Bill who had just gotten back from the Wal-Mart across from the hotel. Of course it was late at night or Bill would probably be attacked by some crazy physco fans.

Bill threw the roll of sweet tarts at Tom hitting him right in the head, straight on. Gustav and Georg who were sitting at the table started bursting out in hysterical laughter. Bills hands went over his mouth in shock

"Omigosh! Tom I am so sorry!" he said as Tom gave him the devil eyes. "Oh you are so going to get it!" He said running towards Bill and tackling him to the hotels tile floor. "Ow! Tomi! STOP MY HAIR!" Bill screamed as Tom pulled at his newly short black hair as he pinned him to the ground.

"Hey Tom. Tom!" Georg yelled trying to get the knot of twin apart. "Tom get off of Bill or I'll call the media right now and tell them what happened with Alison last month!" The threatening comment made Tom let go of Bill right away.

"Ow!" Bill wined as he lay on the floor. "Bill get up." Georg said but an unresponsive Bill just sulked there. "I bet there are all sorts of bugs on that floor." Bill suddenly got up and ran to the hotel shower screaming. _Ew ew ewwww get them off!_.

The three boys in the hotel all started laughing at the priss Bill could be sometimes.

_How can he have so many girl fans? I mean really? There just bugs!and what is he liek 20?_ Gustav thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys why don't we set some stuff on fire?" Tom suggested as he lit his cigarette.

"How about NO! Keep the fire to your bad smoking habit." Georg said getting one of the teen magazines Bill had bought for himself, but Georg having nothing better to do unfold the first page to start reading something on Lady Gaga.

Tom just shrugged and picked up the sweet tarts off the floor and dug in his baggy pants pocket for his lighter.

"Damn it! Where did my lighter go?" His eyes glanced over to the counter were he saw the red camel lighter sitting on the edge.

"Oh… Never mind." His face going an almost crimson color for being so stupid.

He grabbed the lighter and took a sweet tart from the blue and pink package.

He rested the candy on a paper towel as he fiddled with the roll of the lighter, till a little flame escaped from it.

He reached down and put the flame to the sweet tart.

"Oh Fuck!" A scream said as the paper towel caught fire from under the sweet tart.

"What?" Gustav said looking up from a book he was reading to see the flames rising up

"YOU IDIOT!" Gustav and Georg both said in unison as they ran towards the flames. Waving at it like idiots to get the flames to go out.

"What the hell is going on?" The boys looked over to see Bill wrapped in a towel with another one around his head.

"Genius over here wanted to light his sweet tarts on fire!" Georg said looking at Bill.

"THEN PUT THE FUCKING THING OUT!" He screamed going over to the boys. "What am I suppose to do?" Tom asked franticly shaking Bill by his shoulders.

"THROUGH IT OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW!" Tom's eyes got wide as he gawked at him "ARE YOU INSANE! IT'S ON FUCKING FIRE!"

"Well excuse me? MISTER I LIGHT RANDOM CANDY ON FIRE!"

Gustav looked over at Georg with 'what in the hell do we do look' Georg just rolled his eyes and grabbed the fire extinguisher that was on the other side of the small kitchen.

He quickly put the fire out and started to laugh at the two twin idiots that didn't realize the fire extinguisher in the room.

"Ooohhh." Both the twins said at once.

Tom looked over at Bill and covered his mouth so he wouldn't gapping out in laughter.

"What?" Bill asked in a dumbfounded look.

But what he didn't notice is that while he was arguing with Tom the towel around his waist had fallen down.

Tom's eyes gave him a hint when his eyes scanned him

"Oh Fuck!" Bill said covering himself up and grabbing the towel from the floor.

The heat rushed to his face and he blushed a bright red. "Uh, I think I'm going to go to bed…" He said speed walking to his room in the huge hotel suite.

Tom looked around as he heard his ringtone.

"Hallo? Oh Hi Jennie. Sure see you in a minute." Tom turned and looked at his band mates.

"Who was that?" Georg asked as he flipped through that girl magazine he had been looking at before.

"Jennie, she wants me to come _see_ her. I'll see you guys later." "Have fun." added Georg "I always have fun!"

Tom headed to his separate room on the third floor of the hotel to go hang out with his girl of the night.

Georg and Gustav were the only two at the table know.

"Ima going to sleep." Georg said getting up and going to his room

Going to the third floor about an hour later Tom is in his room laying in his bed with Jennie beside him. He turned over to look into the blondes blue eyes "You're beautiful." He said tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. "Tom? Do you love me?" Tom gave her a slight smile "I love all women!" He gave her a side smile and quickly brushed his lips against hers.

Going up to the seventh floor Bill was in his room sitting in a chair in his room looking at a romantic novel he had picked up at the store._ "And her eyes flashed with pain as he walked away with only a slight glance back to her. Tears ran down her face as she started to cry. The only reason she knew she was still alive with out with him is that she was crying, crying has always been a sign that we are alive."_

Bill wiped a tear that ran down his cheek fallowing with it a dark smug of eyeliner. He got up and went to the desk on the other side of the room. He started to write. A song influenced by the missing piece of him…

In the room to the left of Bills sat Georg texting his girlfriend.

_I love you-_

_I love you too! XD When will you be back in Germany? I miss you so much!-_

_I don't know, soon I hope.-_

_So what happened today?-_

_We__ had a fire in the hotel room __-_

_Omigosh! Are you okay baby? How did it happen-_

_Everything's fine Tom just being an idiot-_

_Oh okay, well I gtg gn luv yea-_

_Love you too!-_

He put his phone down on the nightstand and drifted off to sleep

In the kitchen Gustav was looking out the window. Cars just racing by not even caring if there was a red light. They just drove past it. He sighed and went to the minibar and grabbed a beer out. He cracked it open and started sipping it as he looked at the tattoo on his wrist.

* * *

Hey guyz what do you think? I know it's really bad i just wrote it in like an hour! Sorry i went to the whole funny to kind of thing to like the night kinda thing. Well i hope you like it! Please review!


End file.
